Hold it Against Me
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: Who knew that teenage life could be so difficult! Ipod Challenge! Pairings consist of Jetzula, Kataang, Tyru, and Zutara!


**Hold it Against Me**

* * *

The Only Exception-Paramore

"_NO OZAI! PLEASE!" A woman's voice shrieked as several slaps were heard followed by sobs, "please…" the deprived voice begged.  
_

Azula sat up, awaking herself from the nightmare, for she knew what would happen next. She squinted her eyes thinking of her parents sent shivers down her spine. As a child she had always been told love was pointless, love was weak, love was dangerous. She sighed, laying back down in her bed only to have to strong arms wrapped around her.

"Nightmares again," a soft voice whispered nibbling on her ear. She turned around to face the figure lying next to her. "I'm always here for you." They whispered pulling her closer to them.

Oh how she had broken the rules, she was in love with the man, and this love was not pointless, never faltered to weakness, and was absolutely not dangerous, this love was not like her parents love had been. She looked up thankfully into her lovers eyes.

"Thank you Jet."

* * *

Single Ladies-Beyonce

Katara was happy about the situation right now, and she wasn't talking no Jersey Shore. She was just recently single and it was the best feeling in the world, normally she would be in tears for being dumped but the relationship was dull and she felt like she was just carrying dead weight.

She felt fresh a renewed, it was good to be back on the market, maybe she could enjoy being single for a while, it was a phenomenal feeling. She smiled at the thought carrying a basket of food to her blue Honda Civic, suddenly something smashed into her side knocking her groceries across the parking lot.

"Whoa sorry!" A voice a young boy merely 16, a year younger then herself, screeched into her ear bending down to help her pick up the spilled food.

"You know you should be a lot more care-" She gasped dropping the fruit in her hands, this boy was gorgeous, like, like no boy she had ever seen before. "ful," she whispered in shock.

"Yes my uncle tells me all the time, my names Aang by the way." She smiled picking up the rest of the groceries, boy was she glad to be single.

* * *

Bass Down Low-Dev & The Cataracs

Haru was never one to be, to be, well Horney. Everyone had their moments Haru had his just less then everyone else, a lot less. At one point he thought he was gay, and apparently so did his friends that's how he ended up in the strip club in the first place. But when he saw this girl, the way she moved, her extreme curves, he went limp, well almost everything went limp. Now the only thing he could think of was a way to get her in bed.

"Hey you?" He whispered surprising her from behind, she jumped in response but turned around smiling at his cutie pie, innocent face.

"Can I help you?" She flirted sweetly her smile entrancing Haru.

"You wanna, you wanna, you umm," He became very nervous and it must have shown in his face, the girl smiled at him grabbing him hand and jumping off the stage making herself jiggle a fair bit.

"There's a closet in the back that locks, we can take it there, my names Ty Lee by the way." She said leading him to the back, Haru blushed, the only thought running through his mind being _damn girl_.

* * *

The Show Goes On-Lupe Fiasco

Living in the ghetto was never something one was proud of, but things were different with a certain scarred firenation boy. The slums of the city was where he thrived, the world was his here. He couldn't change anything about where he was, and so he figured he enjoy it while he could.

He was just leaving his favorite bar heading home as the soon threaten to rise any minute now. He saw a friend of his sitting on the bench besides him, he gave her a polite head shake before moving on to his home, his Uncle's house.

That sad part about this entire extravaganza was that Zuko didn't even live here, he just constantly visited.

* * *

Buzzin'-Mann

The boys warmed up for practice, glancing up at the girls watching them like a hawk. The each made it their own little mission to try to count as many stares as they could, Sokka found that Suki and Yue were contently watching him, he smiled 2 down.

Zuko glanced up in the bleachers getting stairs from Katara and Mai, even a few unnamed bystanders, he grinned shooting a basket, flashing his pearly whites at the beautiful ladies.

Aang finished a layup turning his head to the awaiting girls only to find that there was none. With his self esteem crushed he retreated to the locker rooms, _he needed a cold shower_.

Haru looked up scanning the crowd for the eyes that he so desperately wanted to be on him, unfortunately those eyes were not found only of the other of girls he had no feeling for. Wallowed up in self pity he followed Aang for a shower.

Jet smiled, looking down at the team practicing. He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the amber eyed girl next to him, smiling they wanted to feel like money did they? Well at least he's the one who can actually score the babes.

* * *

Who dat Girl- Flo Rida

Azula technically wasn't famous, but one could easily be fooled. With all the attention she get's from people, random people she doesn't even seem to hardly know. This doesn't seem to faze her much though, she must be used to the attention. But something about her is just unnatural, like when people (mainly of the male species) see her they have to do a double take. But as the group of boys watch her walk down the street, frequently taking peeks at her ass, they can tell there is more to this girl.

"Guys would quit looking." The calm one of the group pipes up.

"What you problem dude, that is an extremely hot girl right there?"

"Yeah Jet bang her in a heartbeat." The bald one said laughing.

"HEY!"

"Guys, she's my sister," Zuko looked at his friends seeing nothing but blank faces.

* * *

**Haha wow, this was SAD! Haha it's many featured around Azula because I heart her, and if you couldn't guess it has lots of Jetzula in it too. To make this short simple and to the point I'll do a quick run down for each song.**

**The Only Exception-Paramore: I really really really love Jetzula with a burning passion of a thousand suns! And I couldn't help but incorporated it throughout this entire paper. This song is exceptional on its own too.**

**Single Ladies-Beyonce: Old song, I am aware, but I put my ipod on shuffle and that's what you get. When I think of Kataang I always think of an innocent cutesy couple, I tried to not make it seem to _pure_? But well I find it difficult to right them. I do not own Jersey Shore or the Situation.  
**

**Bass Down Low-Dev and Cataracs: Great song, hidden meaning of sexual actions, therefore sexual Tyru!**

**The Show Goes On-Lupe Fiasco: I know that one is just stupid, but I really love that song so…TA DA!**

**Buzzin'-Mann: Even worse than the one pryer but this song has got to be like my favorite song at this point in time of my life! The story doesn't apply at all! Sorry about Aang being a loser, but he got some Katara action earlier! (That was Jetzula at the end just saying) I highly recommend looking up this song it is worth it, unless your into screamo.**

**Who Dat Girl-Flo Rida: Again proving my Azula obsession! She is my top favorite character of all time, ever! And I like this song too, and this story actually applies!**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Also I DO NOT own Avatar Michael and Bryan own Avatar NOT me!**


End file.
